


We Are The Royal

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Series: We Are The Royal [1]
Category: Royal Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, padam, takhle to (ne)bylo, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stará padam fanfic o tom, jak Per potkal Adama. Do té doby nebyl nic, ale jeho nový přítel mu pomohl otevřít mnohé dveře.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Royal

Per si toho vysokého kluka všiml už na chodbě. Bylo těžké si ho nevšimnout, protože byl vážně vysoký. Mohl mít ke dvěma metrům. Když ho viděl před vyučováním, nevěnoval mu svou plnou pozornost, ale teď vážně zpozorněl.

„Takže, třído, tohle je Adam Grahn a bude s vámi teď chodit do třídy,“ řekl pan profesor. Rozhlédl po místnosti a dodal: „Posaď se tam do poslední lavice za Andreassona,“ a ukázal prstem na Pera. Ten se zašklebil. „Jestli si myslíš, že mezi nás v posledním ročníku zapadneš, tak se pleteš,“ řekl si pro sebe. Nemyslel to nijak zle, bylo to jen chladné konstatování.

 

Per u oběda vždycky sedával sám na konci stolu a četl si. Ten den byl ponořen do Řbitova zviřátek Stephena Kinga. Nebyl sám, protože by se s ním ostatní nebavili. Chtěl být sám a chtěl si číst. Ostatní o tom věděli a respektovali to.

Když zvedl hlavu aby se podíval z okna, uviděl, jak k němu míří ten nový kluk. Do jídelny se absolutně nehodil. Vypadal starší než ostatní a Pera napadlo, kolik mu asi je. Nehodlal to ale zjišťovat, ta knížka byla zajímavější.

„Ahoj, můžu si přisednout?“ zeptal se Grahn. Per znova zvedl oči. „Jo, jasně,“ odpověděl. Grahn měl hluboký hlas, Per to zaznamenal už když si od něj v hodině půjčoval propisku. Byla ta propiska důvod, proč si šel Grahn přisednout zrovna za ním?

Per se podíval na hodinky a vstal. Byl čas se jít chystat na další hodinu.

 

Každá hodina tělocviku začínala nástupem a kdo na nástup přišel pozdě, dělal kliky nebo něco podobného. To Adam Grahn pochopitelně nevěděl, takže byl celkem dost překvapený, když si ho tělocvikář zavolal dopředu.

Per si ho zvědavě prohlížel. Grahn nevypadal rozhozeně. Udělal to, co se po něm chtělo a zařadil se znova mezi ostatní. Neškemral, že nic nebude dělat, na rozdíl od jeho spolužáků. Podle Pera vypadal celkem na osobnost a znova ho napadlo, že se mezi zbytek třídy nehodí s těmi svými dvěma metry, vousy a tetováním na pravé paži.

V tu hodinu se hrál fotbal a Adam dostal ošklivou ránu do ramene. Všichni věděli, že to bylo schválně, ale nikdo s tím nic neudělal, protože kolektivně cítili, že mezi ně Adam nepatří. On to cítil taky, proto se po vyučování vypařil, s nikým se nerozloučil a odkráčel do parku naproti školy.

Per se rozhodl vydat za ním. Při obědě k němu cítil jen lhostejnost, ale teď ho k němu cosi táhlo. Zvědavost a touha omluvit se za tu ránu i když za ni nemohl on.

Našel ho na lavičce s cigaretou v ruce. Per na něj měl perfektní výhled z profilu. Adam seděl s nohou přes nohu, tašku pohozenou na zemi a cigaretou ledabyle v pravé ruce. Zamyšleně vtahoval kouř, který pak vydechoval buď ústy nebo nosem. Na očích měl sluneční brýle, takže Per nevěděl, kam přesně se dívá. Vypadal ale soustředěně, bůh ví, co se mu hodilo hlavou. Určitě jiné věci, než zbytku třídy.

Per na něj toužil promluvit. Chvíli tam jen tak stál, ale pak ho napadlo, že by mu Adam mohl utéct, takže vyšel ze svého úkrytu za keřem.

„Ahoj, můžu si přisednout?“ řekl. Byl najedou tak rozhozený, že si ani nevšiml, že citoval to, co jeho nový spolužák řekl u oběda.

Adam se usmál: „Jasně. Chceš cigaretu?“

„Jo. Dobře, když nabízíš,“ odpověděl Per a jednu si vzal. Adam mu ji zapálil. Chvíli mlčeli, ale pak se Per konečně vzpamatoval. Aspoň trochu. „Mrzí mě ten tělocvik,“ řekl.

„To je v poho. Ani to už nebolí.“

„Ne jenom to. Myslím to celý. Měl jsem ti u oběda říct, aby ses začal chystat dřív.“

„Možná,“ usmál se Adam a hodil cigaretu na zem. „Hele, já o tvoje omluvy nestojím, i když musím uznat, že je to od tebe hezký. Omluv mě, ale už musím vypadnout, mám teď důležitější věci na práci. Mám sraz s jedním týpkem, kterej bude možná bubnovat v mojí kapele,“ řekl a postavil se. Zvedl tašku z prachu na zemi a bez rozloučení odkráčel pryč.

Bubnovat. V kapele. To Per vždycky chtěl.

Napadlo ho, že se další den, i přes Adamovu neochotu se s ním bavit, musí zeptat, jak jeho setkání s novým potencionálním bubeníkem dopadlo.

 

Celý druhý den Per Adama pozoroval z povzdálí. Pořád nebyl s to se k němu přiblížit, ale nakonec se k tomu přece jen odhodlal. Příležitost se mu naskytla při hodně angličtiny když měli pracovat ve dvojicích.

Perova spolusedící chyběla a místo toho, aby se vydal za svým kamarádem Davidem, otočil se na Adama s otázkou, jestli si nemůže přisednout. Adam překvapeně pokrčil rameny a řekl, že klidně.

Úkol je zaměstnal natolik, že se Per vůbec nedostal k tomu, kvůli čemu si za Adamem přisedl. Práci dokončili pár minut před zazvoněním na polední přestávku a Per šel hned k věci: „Ty máš kapelu?“ zeptal se.

„Jo, mám,“ řekl jako by to byla samozřejmost.

„A pořád hledáte bubeníka?“

„Ten kluk včera byl úplně neschopnej. Posadil se za bicí a byl celou dobu totálně mimo. Začátečník,“ zasmál se Adam. Zazvonilo a Adam vstal. Per ho hned následoval.

„Já bubnuju,“ vyhrkl a snažil se dohnat Adama. Nevěděl, jak se tváří, protože k němu byl otočený zády, ale měl dojem, že zase zaslechl smích. Chystal se s ním srovnat krok, ale cestu mu zastoupil David: „Co za ním tak pořád dolízáš?“ obořil se na něj.

„On má kapelu,“ řekl Per jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo, a koukal na Adama, který právě vycházel ven ze dveří.

„No a co?!“

„Je to pro mě příležitost, copak to nechápeš?“

„Ale prosím tě ...“

„Já teď fakt musím jít,“ sykl Per, kterému docházela trpělivost. „Uvidíme se pozděj, jo?“ řekl Davidovi a utíkal za Adamem.

Našel ho v jídelně a přisedl si k němu.

„Najednou jsi nějakej přátelskej. Jak to? To ti tak imponuje, že mám kapelu?“ ušklíbl se Adam. Per si uvědomil, že to s Adamem nebude možná tak jednoduché, jak doufal.

„Já jen, že bych tvé kapele mohl pomoct. Nemůžete najít bubeníka. A já bubnuju. A jsem dobrej.“

„No nepovídej,“ odpověděl Adam s nepatrným úsměvem na rtech. Pak si dal ho pusy další sousto polévky a olízl si rty. „Tak že bysme to s tebou zkusili? Řekněme, že tě vezmu na zkoušku. S klukama se na tebe podíváme a uvidíme.“

„Klidně, kdykoli,“ vyhrkl Per a do tváří se mu nahrnula krev. Stěží odtrhl oči od Adamova obličeje a doufal, že není poznat, co se v něm děje.

„Mohl bys dneska?“

„Mám čas celý odpoledne,“ odpověděl Per a snažil se aby to neznělo moc horlivě.

„Dobře. Takže si dáme sraz ve čtyři tady u školy. Zkušebna je kousek odsud. Ale nemysli si, že to, že tě tam vezmu z nás dělá nejlepší přátele.“

Ze školy Per odcházel spokojený, ale taky nervózní. Nevěděl, co ho čeká, co bude hrát, a bál se, aby ho Adam, který ho pravděpodobně neměl rád, vůbec nechal ukázat, co v něm je.

 

Když Per přišel na místo setkání, Adam už čekal. Zase seděl na lavičc, ale tentokrát místo cigarety držel plechovku coly. Na Pera udělalo dojem, že je dochvylný, že ho nenechal čekat.

Pozdravili se a pak mlčky vyrazili. Adam ho vedl. Tentokrát na sobě měl černé tričko a ošoupané upnuté jeany roztržené na koleni. Hodně upnuté.

Perovi chvíli trvalo, než se vzpamatoval, ale pak se rozhodl konečně prolomit ticho: „Co budete chtít, abych vám zahrál?“

„Nevím, to se ještě uvidí. Proberu to s klukama.“

„Kolik vás je?“

„Tři. Hele, už jsme tady,“ ukázal na jednu z garáží, které stály naproti nim. Vrata byla natřená světle modrým lakem, který už byl vybledlý a oprýskaný. Adam dvakrát zabušil na vrata a ta se po chvíli otevřela. Stál v nich blonďatý kluk skoro o hlavu menší než Adam. Per byl taky blond, ale tenhle měl vlasy ještě světlejší.

„To je on, jo?“ zeptal se ten kluk místo pozdravu a na tváří se mu objevil podivný úsměv. „Adam o tobě mluvil.“

Per ho pozdravil a podal mu ruku. Ten druhý kluk se mu představil jako Jonas.

Když vešli dovnitř, Per uviděl třetího člena kapely. Měl hnědé vlasy a byl taky menší než Adam. Pera napadlo, že snad každý je menší než Adam a že nikdo nemá nohy jako on. Když na to pomyslel, musel se nad tím pozastavit. Co ho to napadá?

„V pohodě?“ zeptal se ten hnědovlasý kluk. Už přestal ladit kytaru a vydal se k Perovi. Podal mu ruku. „Já jsem Hannes,“ řekl. „S klukama nás napadlo,“ podíval se na Adama, „že nám prostě zahraješ, co budeš chtít a my uvidíme. Pokud se nám bude líbit, jak hraješ, zkusíš s náma něco nacvičit.“

„Jo, protože teď už nás celkem tlačí čas,“ ujal se slova znova Adam. „Jsme přihlášení do jedný soutěže, ale bez bubeníka jsme tak nějak v prdeli. Takže se snaž, pokud to totálně neposereš, vezmem tě. Tak teď ukaž, co umíš,“ řekl a rýpl palcem za sebe. V pravém rohu nepříliš velké garáže stála bicí souprava.

„Ta je naše,“ řekl Jonas a znělo to skoro pyšně. „Když jsme tohle rozjížděli s naším původním bubeníkem, složili jsme se na ni.“

Per vykročil a ruce se mu třásly. Když se ale chopil paliček, začal se uklidňovat a nakonec začal hrát věc, která ho napdla jako první, protože ji slyšel v rádiu, když odcházel z domu. Pride (In The Name Of Love) od U2.

Když dohrál, všiml si na Adamově tváři zasněného výrazu. Per se usmál a cítil se být spokojený sám se sebou. Jonas uznale pokyvoval hlavou a Hannes se usmíval.

„Takže se uvidíme zítra,“ řekl konečně Adam a podával Perovi pár papírů, které sebral z provizorního stolu. „Tohle se nauč do zítra. Máš doma bicí soupravu, ne?“

„Mám,“ kývl Per.

„Super,“ kývl Adam a koukl na mobil. „Mám ještě hodinu a půl než mi pojede autobus, půjdeš na pivo?“

 

S Hannesem a Jonasem se rozloučili už u garáže. Hannes spěchal na autobus a řekl Perovi, že ho moc rád poznal. Jonas zamknul vrata a zabušil na ně: „Ani hordy Čingischána by se přes tady ty dveře nedostaly,“ řekl s mrknutím a zastrčil si klíč do kapsy. Pak se rozloučil a odkráčel k nedalekému domu.

„Ta garáž patří Jonasovým rodičům,“ vysvětloval Adam jak šli k hospodě. Jeho táta nám dovolil tady zkoušet. Kdyby ta garáž byla součástí domu, tak by na nás asi nebyl tak hodnej, protože není zrovna našim velkým fanouškem,“ vysvětloval Adam. „Ale Jonase podporuje a o to jde.“

„A co ty?“ zeptal se Per.

„Já? Hraju dlouho, hraju rád a tady ta kapela je pro mě všechno. Jednou budem slavní, to ti povídám.“

„A ta soutěž?“

„Mohla by nám pomoct. Sakra, i to, že tam vůbec budem něco znamená. Proto tě potřebujem, chlape.“

To už přišli k hospodě a sedli si ke stolu vzadu v místnosti. Per si poručil pivo a Adam whiskey. Povídali si o běžných věcech. Per se ho zeptal, jak se mu na škole líbí a Adam s úsměvem pokrčil rameny: „Nelíbí. Ale není to nic osobního, nechci být na žádný škole. Chci hrát,“ vysvětlil. „Proč ses se mnou vůbec začal bavit?“ změnil najednou téma. Bylo na něm vidět, že už má čtvrtou skleničku whiskey a Per na sobě už taky cítil, že má upito. Bylo mu ale příjemně, cítil se uvolněný. Tedy aspoň doteď. Při Adamově otázce se mu nahrnula krev do tváří, ale i přes to hned odpověděl: „Jsi jiný,“ řekl prostě. „Ne jako ti idioti ze třídy. Všichni jsou mladší než já a je to poznat. Tím myslím, já vím, co od života chci a jdu si za tím. Dělám co mám a to, co se po mně chce. Nedělám potíže a možná to nevypadá, že vybočuju z kolektivu, ale já mezi ně nepatřím.“

„O kolik starší jsi?“ zeptal se Adam a zamyšleně se napil.

„O rok, od některých o dva. Přestoupil jsem k nim jako ty, ale už ve druhým ročníku, kterej jsem pak musel opakovat.“

„To je jako já,“ odpověděl s úsměvem Adam. Pera napadlo, jestli je tak rozhozený, jako on. Rozhodně to ale nebylo pozat. Prostě tam jen tak seděl naproti němu se skleničkou v ruce a očima upřenýma do těch jeho.

„No právě,“ vyhrkl konečně Per.

„Ty jsi taky jiný,“ prohodil Adam a znova se napil. Olízl si rty. „A proto bych byl rád abys byl s náma v kapele. Já vím, že jsme nezačali zrovna nejlíp, ale chci, abysme byli přátelé,“ řekl a podal Perovi ruku. Ten se neptal, proč Adam změnil názor, proč mu řekl, že přátelé nebudou a teď mu podává pravici. Neptal se, protože to nějak věděl. Protože to cítil a věřil, že Adam cítí to stejné.

Pak Adam Perovi objednal whiskey a pronesl přípitek: „Na nás.“

 

„S tou Pride včera jsi to vychytal,“ povídal Perovi Jonas. Už bylo po zkoušce a Per si úspěšně s kapelou zahrál tři písničky. „Na Adama to zapůsobilo,“ Jonas zvedl obočí a kývl na Pera. Pak se obrátil k přicházejícímu Adamovi: „Tak co myslíš?“

„Já myslím, že dobrý,“ odpověděl místo Adama Hannes. Adam jen uznale pokýval hlavou a nakonec prohlásil: „Tak máme bubeníka, co myslíte?“

„Já ti říkal, žes udělal dojem,“ prohodil směrem k Perovi Jonas. Hannes ho poplácal po rameni a Per na sebe byl pyšný. Než usne, tak bude mít rozhodně nad čím přemýšlet. Splnilo se mu to, po čem vždycky toužil, byl teď v kapele, našel nové přátele a v Adamovi našel svou spřízněnou duši. Měl pocit, že ho zná roky a ne necelý týden, a že v něm dokáže číst jako v otevřené knize. Byl tolik jako on a přitom v některých věcech tak jiný. Často z něj nemohl spustit oči a párkrát měl dojem, že Adama přistihl přitom, jak si ho zvědavě prohlíží. Představa, že mu Adam těma svýma očima vidí do hlavy Pera znervózňovala.

 

Při další hodině tělocviku byl Adam v pohodě. Na nástup přišel včas a během fotbalu ho nikdo nefauloval.

Po hodině vyšel Per ze šatny jako první a čekal na zbytek, který se v následujících minutách trousil ven. Svého nového kamaráda se ale dlouho nedočkal a pak uslyšel z šatny rány. Po chvíli se ozval i křik. Tělocvikář se šel podívat, co se děje a Per ho následoval. V šatně uviděl Davida a jeho kamaráda Marka, jak mlátí Adama. David měl rozbitý nos, takže bylo vidět, že se Adam bránil, ale proti dvěma skoro stokilovým klukům toho ani on moc nezmohl.

„Od sebe, dělejte,“ zavelel tělocvikář a popadl Davida za tričko. Ten odstoupil a ukázalo se, že Adam má rozbitý spodní ret. Jinak se zdál v pořádku.

Učitel vyváděl supějícího Davida ven a o Marka se postaral Per. I přes všechu jeho snahu se mu ale jeho spolužák vysmýkl a dupnul Adamovi na prsty na levé ruce.

„A máš po soutěži, hajzlíku!“ zařval David.

 

„Mám zlomenej ukazováček,“ řekl Adam Perovi. Byli na chodbě před ředitelnou odkud byly slyšet hlasy Marka, Davida a především paní ředitelky.

„Chlape, když jsem viděl, jak tam do tebe tlučou, tak jsem si myslel, že tě zabijí.“

„Kdyby se na mě nevrhli dva, tak bych to zvládnul. Ale ten zmrd Mark mě držel zatímco mě David mlátil.“

„Co se vlastně stalo?“

„Řekl jsem jim, aby se přišli podívat na to, jak vyhrajem tu soutěž. Že jim tam všem nakopem prdel, ale netušil jsem, že je tam přihlášenej i Davidův mladší brácha. Fakt jsem nikoho nechtěl urazit nebo tak, ale na tom, že jim nakopem prdel pořád trvám. Davida nemám rád a jeho brácha je mi ukradenej.“

„Nakopem prdel? Jak asi budeš hrát se zlomeným ukazováčkem?“ zaúpěl Per a ustaraně si odhodil blond vlasy co mu padaly do obličeje. Kdyby jeho kamarád nemachroval, tak by se to možná nestalo. Ustaraně si ho měřil očima a díval se, jak ho Adam taky pozoruje. V očích měl unavený a smutný pohled. Jako by se Perovi omlouval za to, že všechno zkazil, ale pak se v jeho očích objevily jiskřičky.

„Ten koncert odehrajem,“ řekl.

„Jak asi s tou tvou rukou?“ zebědoval Per.

„Poslouchej mě, nikdy se nevzdám svýho snu. Stejně jako ty, Pere,“ odpověděl Adam. To bylo poprvé, co ho oslovil jménem. Chvíli na sebe jen tak koukali a pak Per vyhrkl: „Všechny kytarový party musí zahrát Hannes.“ Konečně mu to došlo, bylo to, jakoby četl Adamovi myšlenky.

„Přesně,“ usmál se široce Adam i přestože ho zraněný ret musel bolet. „Já odzpívám to, co normálně, Hannes tu kytaru nějak zvládne a vyhrajem.“

Na tohle si museli plácnout.

 

Soutěž se uskutečnila v sobotu. Kapela, která vystoupila pod názvem Royal Republic ve složení Adam Grahn, Hannes Irengard, Jonas Almén a Per Andreasson odehrála tři písničky - President's Daughter, Cry Baby Cry a All because Of You. Byly upravené pro jednu kytaru a před samotným začátkem vystoupení se Adam omluvil, že nemůže hrát, protože „prodělal válečné zranění.“

I přes tuto indispozici se Royal Republic podařilo odehrát skvělou show a Adam byl spokojený. Po jeho pravici byl Hannes, který úžasně komunikoval s fanoušky, vlevo byl Jonas, který si hraní jako vždycky užíval, a když se Adam otočil, uviděl za sebou Pera v bílém tílku a jeansech, který seděl na místě, kam prostě patřil a dělal to, co uměl nejlíp.

Všichni byli spokojení.

Po koncertě se odebrali do šatny. Per cítil, jak mu po zádech teče pot a napadlo ho, že bude hrávat jen bez trička. Hraní na pódiu pod tím vším tlakem ve snaze ze sebe vydat jen to nejlepší bylo něco jiného, než hrát doma. Bylo to náročnější, ale o tolik lepší.

Pot mu stékal po obličeji do očí a v ústech cítil sůl. Sundal si tílko a snažil se na něm najít suchou část, kterou by si mohl otřít pot z obličeje. Nakonec se mu to podařilo, ale trvalo to. Měl mokré i ponožky s Garfieldem, které byly jedním z jeho nejoblíbenějších kousků v jeho sbírce ponožek.

„Dobrý?“ zeptal se všech Per. Jonas mu odpověděl zdviženými palci a Adam ho plácl po holých zádech a taky se posadil. „Já myslím, že dobrý.“

„Koukal jsem na ty lidi, co to všechno budou hodnotit a vypadali, že se baví,“ prohodil Hannes. „Nevíte, kolik kapel je ještě před náma?“

„Asi ještě čtyři,“ odpověděl Adam. „Předpokládanej konec je za čtyřicet minut. Dost času na to, abysme si dali sprchu. Koupelna je o patro výš, a co já vím, tak je tam jen jedna sprcha. Schválně, kdo tam bude první,“ řekl najednou a rozběhl se. Per v sobě náhle našel energii, vyskočil na nohy a byl mu v patách. Dusot nohou za ním mu napověděl, že Hannes s Jonasem jsou za ním.

 

Za třičtvrtě hodiny stáli všichni na stage s dalšími šesti kapelami, které se zúčastnily soutěže. Per se cítil líp, než když ze stage odcházel. Bylo to super hrát, ale přece jen na takové nasazení nebyl zvyklý. Věděl ale, že si časem zvykne a že pro něj nebude problém odehrát mnohem delší show. Teď byl ale přece jen rád, že je převlečený, čistý a že nemá vlasy slepené potem.

Přišlo vyhlašování výsledků a Royal Republic skončili na třetím místě.

„Jsme v prdeli,“ řekl Adam, když se vrátili do šatny pro věci. „Jsme bez těch peněz, který jsou jako hlavní cena, takže nemůžeme nechat opravit tu střechu ve zkušebně kde furt za deště prosakuje voda a taky si nebudem moct koupit tu dodávku. Není dodávka, nejsou koncerty.“

„Adame, nezapomeň, že si můžem půjčovat dodávku mýho táty,“ připomněl Jonas.

„Jdi do háje se svým tátou! Nebaví mě, jak ho pořád o něco prosíš. Kurva do háje!“ zaklel Adam a kopl do židle která spadla na zem. Pak vztekle odešel.

Per si na chvíli skryl obličej v dlaních a pak se zeptal: „Vy jste s tou výhrou měli asi hodně velký plány, co?“

„Měli,“ pokrčil rameny Hannes. „Pro Adama to dost znamenalo. A teď si jako frontman myslí, že zklamal.“

„To je blbost,“ řekl Per.

„Já vím,“ pokrčil rameny Jonas. „To říkej jemu.“

Per se zvedl a vydal se svého kamaráda hledat.

Našel ho venku před budovou s cigaretou v puse. Slunce už zapadlo a Adam stál v naprosté tmě, ale Per by jeho postavu poznal vždycky.

„Máš cigaretu navíc?“ zeptal se Per. Adam se k němu otočil a bylo slyšet, jak si povzdechl. „Chtěl jsem být sám,“ řekl. Když Per mlčel, po chvíli dodal: „Jo mám,“ a jednu mu podal.

Stáli tam vedle sebe a mlčeli. Než Per našel odvahu promluvit, trvalo to.

„Není to tvoje chyba,“ řekl konečně.

„Je,“ uchechtl se nevesele Adam. „Kdybych se nenechal zmlátit, tak by to takhle nedopadlo. My jsme nejlepší, já to vím, ale nevyhráli jsme. Kvůli mně.“

„Nekecej blbosti,“ argumentoval Per. Snažil se, aby jeho hlas zněl optimističtěji, než se on sám cítil a podle jeho názoru se mu to i dařilo. Nechtěl, aby si Adam dával všechno za vinu. Pokud tu byla nějaká vina, byla kolektivní, říkal si Per. Hráli na sto procent, ale příště musí jet na dvě stě. „Příště to dáme líp a bez těch peněz taky nějak přežijem.“

„Nech si ty kecy, Pere,“ zahučel Adam. Stáli tam ve tmě naproti sebe, oba přesvědčení o své pravdě. Zírali si do očí a Per cítil, jak rychle mu tluče srdce. I tak měl co dělat, aby udržel nervy na uzdě a Adam ho ještě víc pokoušel.

„Ty si nezasloužíš se obviňovat,“ zkusil to naposled. „Jsme v tom spolu.“

V tu chvíli se kousek od nich objevil Jonas. „Je tu někdo, kdo chce s náma se všema mluvit. Asi byste měli jít dovnitř,“ řekl. Per s Adamem se přestali probodávat očima a otočili se k němu. Pak se společně vydali dovnitř.

Když se vrátili znova do šatny, uviděli Hannese, jak stojí u dveří se šťastným úsměvem ve tváři. „Počkejte, až to uslyšíte,“ přivítal je.

Na židli, kterou před tím skopl Adam seděl muž ve středních letech. Měl na sobě tmavé jenasy, sportovní sako a na očích brýle. Adama a Pera hned napadlo, že nevypadá jako regulérní

návštěvník koncertů. To už ale muž vstával a podával nejdřív ruku Perovi, který byl blíž a pak Adamovi.

„Jsem z nahrávací společnosti. Občas chodím na takovýhle akce a hledám nový kapely. Myslím, že jsem dneska jednu skvělou našel. Chtěl bych vám nabídnout podpis smlouvy u naší společnosti.“

Všichni čtyři členové kapely strnuli a pak se jeden po druhém rozesmáli. Do místnosti vešel zpěvák z Davidovy kapely, která se nakonec umístila na druhém místě a zeptal se, co se děje.

„Když se daří, tak se daří,“ prohodil Per. „Taky vám někdo nabídl smlouvu?“

„Ne.“

„Tak stane se,“ trhl rameny Per a příchozí s kyselým výrazem odešel.

Adam se rozesmál a Perovi připadalo, že slyšel, jak ze srdce jeho kamaráda spadl balvan a v návalu radosti ho prudce objal. Netrvalo to dlouho a vrhli se na ně i Jonas s Hannesem. Zůstali tak skoro několik minut.

Per by v nich chtěl žít navěky, ale nemohl, byl čas vrátit se do skutečného života a začít řešit budoucnost jejich kapely. Nemohl si ale pomoct, ještě dlouho na svých zádech cítil Adamovy ruce a když se podíval do jeho očí uviděl, že se na jejich společnou budoucnost těší stejně jako on.

 


End file.
